The story that was never told
by the-invincible-one
Summary: Ch 5.. she saw it in the corner of her eye. a shimmer of light, she looked over at where it was... there it was again.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: Some of the characters I use belong to JK Rowling.  
  
Authors note: The beginning starts in a place far off from the wizarding world. Thought I just let you know.  
  
Prologue: Ghost story  
  
As she looked upon the city, hearing the laughter of people echo in her mind. She thought of the things that happened years ago. Things and people she wished were still around. Someone just walked in when she turned and smiled at the person who was a good friend of hers. Chelestria Dellwell was not the type you could surprise, you never did. The person who walked in was Délire Shortgand, her godmother. After Délire walked in, a few more came in. They all were wives of the great counsel of the city. They came to listen to her story, the story of her childhood and into her womanhood. The women were all very interested when her godmother told them about her secretly going back to the place where she basically was raised. She hoped that the women would not tell anyone, especially the one who protected the elves.  
  
But the women were wise and knew how life was when they were alone. That was how Chelestria felt right now, alone. She had felt that way ever since she left her husband and friends. She had to leave for the sake of the wizarding world. After leaving she went back to her maiden name for protection and safety of her husband.  
  
As she thought of this, ignoring everything else that was going on in the room, she felt a burst of excitement. She would get to see him again in a few more hours. After seventeen years, she would be able to hold him again. But first she promised to tell the story that would help her get out of here. The elven wives had promised to help her get out without any of the counsel or anyone else noticing, only if she told them why this was so important to her as well as a biography of her younger life.  
  
Délire came to her, hugged her, and gently caressed her long dark hair. Délire looked at her with compassion and took Chelestria's face into her hands.  
  
"It shall be okay, I promise that we will be able to get you out of here as soon as this is all over." Délire said smiling.  
  
"Thank you, Délire. If you weren't here right now, I probably go crazy. It has been so hard these last few years."  
  
"Just relax and clear your mind. Don't get all mushy now; you have been strong all these years. You didn't get General of the Elvish Army being mushy."  
  
"I know, but it has been so long since I've seen everyone that I can't help but get mushy."  
  
"You never were mushy when you were a child or as a teenager. Ever since you got married you started showing a little sympathy towards other people besides your friends. I thought I was dreaming for awhile but now I see that your more like your mother than your father."  
  
"Yeah, well I better start. I don't want to keep them waiting."  
  
Chelestria and Délire both found a chair. Chelestria set hers in the middle of the circle the women had made. Sitting down and taking a deep breath, she looked at all of the older women. She noticed how funny it was that they were probably thousands of years older than her and yet they looked not a day older than she was. She would have this gift also, to stay young for eternity. Her radiant blue eyes started to water as she once again looked at all of their faces.  
  
"Well, where shall we begin ladies?" said Délire  
  
"Let's start where Chelestria first went to that school. What was it called.oh yes Warthogs?" Said the one called Eva.  
  
Chelestria laughed at this.  
  
"I believe you mean Hogwarts." She said  
  
"Yes there."  
  
Author's Note: I know this is a short chapter but I meant for it to be. The good stuff will be coming up. But I need reviews to see how I'm doing so far. IT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED!!!!! 


	2. Chapter One:The Start of Things

DISCLAIMER: Some of the characters in here are MINE and the others belong to the brilliant JK Rowling.  
  
CHAPTER ONE: The Start of Things  
  
It had been raining all day, and of the looks of things, it wasn't going to let up. Albus Dumbledore sat at his office desk chewing on a lemon drop, thinking of what exciting things might happen this year. He got up from his desk and walked to the window. Looking upon the school grounds, that were flooding now, he watched as Hagrid made haste to the gates to see the students who were to board off the train in a few minutes. Then he decided to get ready himself, and quickly went to his chambers.  
  
* * * * * * *  
The train was slowing down, that must of meant that they were almost there, Sirius Black thought.  
  
"Well, better get ready to get off." Said James Potter.  
  
"Joy, joy, and more joy." Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey least we get to eat first."  
  
"That is true. I'm starving."  
  
"You are always hungry, you bottomless pit."  
  
Sirius grinned sideways, and started down the long hallway to get off, with James behind him. When they got off they heard someone yelling, "First yers' over here!"  
  
"That would be us." They both said and quickly walked over to the huge man that was yelling it. "Hurry it up now, times a wastin'." The huge man said.  
  
"Wow, he's huge." James said.  
  
"Must've had his calcium." Sirius added.  
  
They followed the large man to tiny boats and boarded them. As they made there way to the castle Sirius and James started to act up. James accidentally pushed Sirius into another boy, which when he did, he hit the boy in the nose making it bleed.  
  
"OW!! You need to watch it you idiots!"  
  
"Hey, sorry but idiot number one here pushed idiot number two into you."  
The boy just glared at them and turned away. They finally reached shore and started to walk up the large stairs. When they entered, the students were met by a teacher and then followed her through another door that was a huge room. It had four very long wooden tables that lined up with each other. The students walked down one of the aisles and gathered around and looked upon a hat on a stool.  
  
The teacher then rolled out a piece of parchment that had gone almost to the floor. She called out the first name. " Kimberly Ashton". The young girl came up and sat on the stool, the hat was placed on her head. After a few seconds the hat yelled, "Ravenclaw!" The students from the Ravenclaw table shouted and cheered and greeted her when she came and sat with them.  
  
A few more names were called. "Sirius Black". Sirius walked up and sat on the stool and waited impatiently. Finally the hat yelled, "Gryffindor!" and Sirius went and sat with the Gryffindors. "Lily Evans". A girl with red hair went up and was also put into Gryffindor. Then the teacher called, " Chelestria Dellwell". Everyone waited for someone to come up but nobody did. The teacher called the name again and still nobody made a sound.  
  
"What kind of name is Chelestria?" James asked a boy that was standing next to him. The boy just shrugged and went back to listening. He looked back at Sirius, who was mouthing the same thing he asked. He shrugged and looked back at the teacher also.  
  
" Well, let's just keep going then." The teacher said looking back down the list of names.  
  
A few more minutes went by and James was getting tired of standing. "Felicia Luna". The girl behind him came up and sat and was put into Slytherin. "Remus Lupin". The boy James had been talking to walked up and sat, "Gryffindor!" He got up and sat in front of Sirius. After five minutes of going through students James name was finally called. "James Potter". He came up to the stool and sat, the hat was placed on his head and immediately yelled, "Gryffindor!" He got down and sat next to Sirius.  
  
When all of the students name were called and were sorted into their houses, the headmaster got up from his chair and made a short announcement.  
  
"I welcome you students, old and new. As you all know, except first years, that the forbidden forest is off limits. And I hope that all of you will enjoy this school year. Let the feast begin."  
  
With that food magically showed up on the tables and everybody started to eat. James and Sirius started making plans about that night, which got Remus into it.  
  
"So how are you going to get by the care taker?" Remus asked with interest.  
  
" I have an invisibility cloak. Care to join us?" James said in a whisper.  
  
"Why not." Remus said with a big smile.  
  
After making plans, the boy named Peter Pettigrew heard everything and wanted to come too. And so they had it.  
  
Half way through the feast, the doors to the Great Hall opened up. Everyone watched as two people came through. It was a teacher and a young girl. She must've been new because nobody recognized her. She had long dark brown hair and had a porcelain complexion. She walked with a kind of grace and quick pace. Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter all looked at each other and looked again at the girl. They noticed she had pointed ears. Everybody else must've too because they all started to whisper things. The girl just walked and ignored them.  
  
The teacher approached Dumbledore and whispered something into his ear. The headmaster rose. "Seems that Miss Dellwell has finally joined us." The teacher, who had ushered her in, pointed to the stool, indicating for her to sit. She sat and the hat was placed on her head. The hat started talking, which it didn't do much with the other students earlier. "Hmm, an elf I see. Difficult, difficult." When the hat said "elf" everyone looked at each other and then starred at the girl. "Very wise, ambitious, lots of courage also. But which one will suit you? Must go with, GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled and the Gryffindors clapped and cheered. They couldn't believe it. an elf in their house.  
  
Chelestria sat at the end of the table with some other girls. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all looked down the table at her.  
  
"Look at them, they all are starring at her like they've never seen a person before." Peter said.  
  
"Well, it isn't everyday that you meet an elf. I didn't even know they existed." Said Remus.  
  
Sirius and James looked at each other and nodded their heads with big smiles on their faces.  
  
"And what are you two planning now?" Asked Remus.  
  
"Oh, something." They both said.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Ha aha! There I'm done with this chapter and hope you like it. More to come! And more different characters will be showing up also. Muahahahahaha. 


	3. Chapter Two: Antenneyes

CHAPTER TWO: ANTENEYES  
  
After two weeks of school, Chelestria wasn't making friends very easily. Every time she tried to talk to some girls, or anybody for that reason, they would look at her weird and walk off. She decided she needed someone who didn't mind being different. That's when she met Felicia Luna. Felicia was a beautiful girl with long dark brown hair that had auburn streaks in it, tall, dark hazel eyes, and had a fair complexion. They had met when a boy, who called himself Mole, tried to dig for buried treasure and left huge holes, that could be ten feet deep, in the middle of the school grounds. Felicia accidentally fell into one when she was walking to herbology class. She was still a little sleepy that morning and wasn't aware of the holes. FLUMP!  
  
"Well, isn't this just a fine day." She said with anger.  
  
None of her friends had been walking with her because she was late for class. Fortunately Chelestria was late for class also because she walked by the hole Felicia had fallen into and heard her curse and mumble.  
  
"Um, are you okay?" Chelestria asked.  
  
"Does it look like I'm okay?!" Felicia snapped.  
  
"Sorry, just thought I'd ask. Here let me help you up."  
  
After several attempts Felicia finally was up.  
  
"Hey, thanks. Sorry about me biting your head off. I was feeling stupid for falling into a hole that was ten feet wide and could of missed."  
  
"No prob. If it was me I'd probably trip over something and fall in head first."  
  
"You don't look like a clumsy person."  
  
"You'd be pretty surprised. I'm could be in the 'Clumsy Hall of Fame'."  
  
"Let's get to class. When we get there we both will get points knocked off as it is. Let us not get any more."  
  
Felicia and Chelestria walked together to class and were correct about getting the points knocked off. They weren't bothered by it. Felicia wanted Chelestria to meet some of her friends and asked her to come talk with them.  
  
"Chelestria, this is Faith Wilson." Felicia said.  
  
"Hey." Faith said. Faith was another pretty girl who had dark brown hair, soft brown eyes, and a fair complexion.  
  
"And this is Severus Snape. We all call him Sev. He is my cousin."  
  
Sev nodded.  
  
"Well, you all can just call me Chey."  
  
"No problem." They all said.  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus looked over at the group that was talking with Chelestria. Then Sirius remembered seeing the boy from somewhere.  
  
"Hey, isn't that the guy I hit in the nose a couple weeks ago?"  
  
"Yeah it is." James said.  
  
"What is his name?" asked Sirius.  
  
"That is Severus Snape. And the girl standing next to him is Felicia Luna. After that is Faith Wilson. And well I think everybody knows who the other person is." Said Remus.  
  
"Yeah, we got something planned for her this weekend and all her girlfriends too." James said.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask what it is. Because you will get me involved and I don't really want anyone mad at me." Remus said.  
  
"CHICKEN! BAK! BAK! BAK!" Sirius started.  
  
Soon Sirius was teasing him and James couldn't help but laugh. Peter started laughing and soon almost the whole class was. Remus just starred at him like he was an idiot. Of course he was right, everyone knew how Sirius was.  
  
Chey was laughing so hard that she fell on the ground. Felicia and Faith did the same thing but Sev just stood there and not even cracked a smile.  
  
The week passed filled with funs and laughs between Chey and her friends. Soon the weekend had finally come and Sirius and James had a plan to fulfill.  
  
Saturday night, Chey was down in the common room writing a letter to her family. A girl with long red hair sat next to her at the table.  
  
"Hi." Chey said to her.  
  
"Hey." She replied.  
  
The girl pulled out some parchment and some of her texts and started to work. Chey didn't know why this girl didn't have anything better to do than just homework on a Saturday night. After fifteen minutes, Chey finished up her letter, she turned to put it up and when she looked back, she noticed the girl was looking at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
The girl didn't say anything but had a frightening look on her face. She yelled, "A huge cockroach is right next to you." When she said that everyone jumped up and started to scramble on the tables and chairs. Chey looked next to her and sure enough there was a foot long cockroach looking straight at her. It had its antennae's twitching and its eyes were focused on her. She looked at it for a minute and noticed that it didn't have two eyes but ten.  
  
"Get that thing out!" Yelled one of the girls who was standing on top of the couch.  
  
Chey picked it up and started to walk out, when the girl with the red hair said, "What a freak!" Chey turned around and smiled, thought about it for minute and decided not to do it. She walked out of the Gryffindor tower and heard laughing around the corner.  
  
When she got around the corner, it was James and Sirius. They didn't notice her until the roach hissed. That is when they quit laughing. They couldn't believe it; their plan had been foiled.  
  
"Does this belong to you two?" Chey asked them.  
  
"Huh, it might," they both said.  
  
"What were you trying to do, scare me or the other girls and boys in there?"  
  
"Mainly you, but that didn't seem to work now did it," Sirius said.  
  
"Just to inform you, next time when you want to scare someone.make sure you have everything correct," Chey said.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked James  
  
"Hmm, there is one minor mistake about this roach. And that would be that it has ten eyes," she informed  
  
"Yeah, they are suppose to have antennas, that is what helps them smell or something," James said looking at her like she was stupid.  
  
"No, it has ten, T-E-N, eyes instead of two."  
  
Sirius and James looked at each other and said, "Oops!"  
  
That is when Felicia and Faith walked up. "Hey Chey, what are you up to?" Faith asked.  
  
"I'm trying to tell my friends here that cockroaches don't have ten eyes."  
  
"Yeah, they do."  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Remus walked and said hey to Sirius, James, and Chey. He then saw Felicia and Faith and greeted them. After a few moments he noticed the roach in Chey's hands.  
  
"WOW! Is that what you guys used for you're plan?"  
  
"What plan and what thing?" Felicia asked who hadn't seen the roach yet.  
  
The roach hissed and jumped out Chey's hands. It came toward Felicia and she went and jumped into Remus's arms. Remus kinda blushed at this but didn't say anything. Sirius picked it up and got rid of it. 


	4. Chapter Three: I Love You!

Chapter Three: I Love You!  
  
A few years went by and Chey and her friends were in their fifth year. Her and the marauders became best friends. Felicia and Faith were still her best friends from the Slytherin house.  
  
As they had been getting older, things and appearances changed a little. So did all their feelings for each other.  
  
Faith and Sev were now dating had been for a month. Remus and Felicia had really strong feelings for each other, but were too afraid to tell the other. Chey was getting aggravated with them both. Because every time she with one of them, they would start talking about one another and wouldn't be quiet about it.  
  
James was starting to like a girl named Rileigh from Ravenclaw. Sirius was doing his own thing; he wasn't into anybody at the time. Chey was the same way.  
  
About two days before their next Hogsmeade weekend, Chey was overwhelmed with irritation. She walked into the Great Hall and slammed her books on the table next to Sirius. Her four best friends (James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter) all looked at her in confusion. Chey glared at Remus as she sat down in front of him.  
  
"What?" he asked  
  
"You," was her reply  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"And Felicia!"  
  
"OK, what is going on?" Sirius finally asked  
  
"If I say what I have to say, Remus might just a clue."  
  
Remus looked even more confused now.  
  
"Well, say it." James said  
  
Chey took a deep breath before starting, "I am so irritated with you and Felicia. Because whenever I'm with either one of you, you are constantly talking about how you want each other. All Felicia can ever say to me is 'Remus this and Remus that. BLAH! BLAH! BLAH!' and you are the same way. Why don't you just tell her how you feel so we can all get on with out little lives? OK!!"  
  
Chey got up from her seat and stormed out. Remus just starred for a moment and all he could say was, " She likes me!" Sirius and James busted out laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chey walked with a fast paste back to the Great Hall. She was so mad that when she got to the common room in the Gryffindor tower, she realized she forgot about her books.  
  
She turned a corner and saw in front of her, Lily Evans. Chey despised her ever since Lily called her a "freak" that night during the cockroach incident in their first year. She wished she threw the thing on her when she had the chance.  
  
"Well isn't it pointy ears herself," Lily said with an evil smile on her face.  
  
"Well.. Oh wait, what is your name again.. oh yeah, Queen Bitch is it?" Chey said as she walked past her. Lily just glared at her and said; "I'll see you at Hogsmeade."  
  
"It's a date then."  
  
Chey walked into the Great Hall again to retrieve what she came back for. When she got there, the boys were in a bit of a problem.  
  
"What is it," Chey asked the boys who had a would-you-do-a-huge-favor look on their faces.  
  
"Well, it is Hogsmeade weekend coming up."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And well Remus is going to ask Felicia out on a date but doesn't know what to say."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Would you ask her for me?" Remus asked with a hopeful face.  
  
Chey thought a moment, "I guess."  
  
"Yes, I love you!" Remus got up, kissed her on the cheek, and ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
James then asked, "Um, since you are doing favors, would you do one for me?"  
  
"What is it first."  
  
"It is a project for a class and I don't know how to do it."  
  
"Fine, FINE!"  
  
"Oh, I love you!" James also kissed her on the cheek and left.  
  
Sirius was the only one who hadn't asked for anything.  
  
"OK, spit it out! What do you need done?"  
  
"Who said I needed anything?"  
  
"You have a look on your face telling me that you do."  
  
"I don't need a favor, but I'll do a favor for you."  
  
For some reason Chey knew what he was about to do and he was doing it to annoy her.  
  
"Don't even thing about it!"  
  
Sirius walked over and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you!"  
  
"You are so dead!"  
  
She chased a laughing Sirius out of the Great Hall and into the Gryffindor common room. He then stopped to catch his breath, but that was a mistake. Chey rammed him into the couch, which made it flip over with him and her rolling on the floor.  
  
Chey jumped to her and did a sort of victory dance.  
  
"HA! What are you going to do about that? Maybe you'll think before doing that again." She said.  
  
Sirius was laughing even harder now. He was dizzy from the collision.  
  
"Why are you laughing, I just rammed you to the floor. You should be moaning in pain!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm your best friend and you just beat me up for kissing you on the cheek. What are you going to do when your boyfriend comes and kisses you on the lips? KILL HIM!" Sirius almost died from laughter at the image.  
  
"I'd hate to be him." He added.  
  
"Well, I'd hate to be you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm fixing to kill you!"  
  
After a few hours of Sirius and Chey having a "war", some Gryffindors walked in to find a messy common room and Sirius Chey lying on the floor. They had tired themselves out and now were sleeping on the huge rug.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Saturday rolled around and Chey still had to ask Felicia about Remus. She was busy with James's project when everyone left for Hogsmeade. She would catch up later when she finished.  
  
After two hours of nothing but work, Chey decided to finish the project tomorrow. She walked alone down to the where the students were having a good time.  
  
She searched high and low for any of her friends, but no sign of any of them anywhere. Chey finally decided to go and get a butterbeer and see any of them showed up.  
  
About an hour later she walked out of the shop and looked for something to do. As Chey walked down one of the small streets, a bunch of students were crowding in a big circle. Chey quickly ran to see what was going on. When she got to the circle she recognized Felicia and Faith in the middle with Lily smiling evilly at them.  
  
Chey hid in the crowd of students to hear what Evans was saying without her noticing her.  
  
"So Luna where's your friend Pointy Ears. She was supposed to meet me here. What is she, Chicken?" Lily asked.  
  
"No, something came up for her. Is that OK? It happens." Faith said angrily  
  
"I thought I was talking to Luna, not to a poor excuse for a witch."  
  
"Watch what you say!" Sev walked into the circle.  
  
"Cool down Snape. You're just mad because you know it is true."  
  
Remus came up and stepped next to Felicia.  
  
"Oh, look you have a boyfriend Luna." Lily said.  
  
"I hope you two have a happy life together." She added  
  
Neither Remus nor Felicia said anything. Chey was getting mad, nobody made fun of her friends and she meant nobody!  
  
She walked up behind Lily while she said her last comment about Remus and Felicia and coolly said, "They will."  
  
Lily quickly turned around and was punched in the face. Everyone gasped. Chey just hit Lily in the face! Lily staggered to her feet with her friend's help.  
  
"You bitch!" Lily yelled.  
  
Sirius and James were now standing behind Chey with bewildered looks.  
  
"Yeah, well now you know we have something in common. Only one little difference in it is that I'm the female and you're the dog!"  
  
Everyone was cheering Chey on. Somebody finally put Lily in her spot! Chey walked out of the crowd of people and started back up to the castle with all her friends behind her.  
  
When they were far from earshot they all were laughing about the look on Lily's face. Remus stopped Felicia and Chey knew what was about to happen. She led the rest back up to them talk alone.  
  
"Are you OK?" Remus asked  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just glad something was done about it."  
  
"Yeah Chey knows what to do, doesn't she?"  
  
Felicia looked at Remus for a moment and decided to tell him her little secret.  
  
"Remus there is something I want to tell you."  
  
"There is also something I want to tell you."  
  
"I'm a werewolf." Felicia said.  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yes and I'm madly in love with you."  
  
Remus stood there and finally said, "I'm a werewolf as well."  
  
Felicia was smiling now.  
  
"And also I want to tell you, that I love you with all my heart, Felicia Luna."  
  
Felicia had tears coming down her face. Remus wiped them off and gently kissed her on the lips. Felicia wrapped her arms around his neck and enjoyed the sensation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors note: AH! Finally done with this chapter. Took me awhile to do it.  
  
To all my reviewers:  
  
Dracos-girl8706: Hey! My intentions were good. Look where you are at now.  
  
Dracos-sweetheart: Thank you, Thank you! I know. 


	5. Chapter Four: She's What?

CHAPTER FOUR: SHE'S WHAT?  
  
Sixth year.  
  
Lucius Malfoy watched as Felicia and Faith walked towards the Great Hall. He ran to catch up with them.  
  
"Hello ladies. How are my favorite girls?" He said putting his arms around their waists.  
  
They removed his arms and glared at him. "I'd watch it if I were you Lucius, Remus wouldn't be to happy if he saw you messing with me." Felicia said.  
  
"Neither will Severus." Faith added.  
  
Lucius raised a pale brow at the advice. Then he smiled that looked like he was ready to pounce. "Well, you know what people say, 'What they don't know, won't hurt them'." He said leaning towards Faith and gently grabbing her face and pressing his lips to hers. Felicia pulled her away from him.  
  
"What? Are you feeling left out, Felicia?" Lucius smiled.  
  
Felicia took Faith's arm and quickly walked passed him. "You know you want to!" he said. Felicia flicked him off and kept walking.  
  
"I'll love you to!" Lucius yelled as they turned the corner. He then walked back towards the Slytherin tower. Before the door he turned off into a dark and cold corridor, where an owl was waiting patiently for his orders. Lucius quickly wrote something on a piece of parchment saying:  
  
Master,  
I have found the most perfect people for your plan. Send me notice when you are ready for them.  
  
He didn't sign it, just incase it landed in the wrong hands. He tied it to the bird and sent it on its way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I hate it when Lucius is around. He gives me shivers down my spine." Faith said  
  
"He is constantly watching us, like he's obsessed or something." Felicia added  
  
They turned into the Great Hall and looked for Chey and the rest. They found them and went to go sit by them.  
  
"Hey Remus," Felicia said sitting next to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Faith sat next to Sev and did the same thing.  
  
"So, what took you so long?" Remus asked  
  
"Oh, we ran into a big pest." Faith said  
  
Chey looked over at Felicia who was sitting next to her also and by the look on her face, Chey knew who the pest was. Felicia and Faith had told her before that Lucius was messing with them.  
  
When dinner was over Chey pulled Felicia and Faith away from everyone. "What was he doing this time?" She asked angrily.  
  
"The usual." They both said  
  
"That's it, I'm killing him."  
  
"Don't worry we can handle him," Felicia said  
  
"He is just some guy who thinks he can have any girl he wants." Faith added.  
  
"Okay. But if he does it again, he better hope I'm not around."  
  
They walked towards the Slytherin tower and Chey said goodbye to them. On her way back she was fuming. 'How can someone think they can mess with girls all the time?' Chey thought to herself. 'Makes me so mad. If my mom were still alive she wouldn't stand for it.'  
  
Chey then stopped in her tracks and realized how much she missed her. That she wished she were still alive, along with her dad. Sadness and loneliness' suddenly surrounded her making her fall on her knees and into tears.  
  
After a few minutes of recovering, she got up and slowly walked to the Gryffindor tower. That night she had a nightmare.  
  
Nightmare.  
  
Chey was in a big grassy field, lying in the grass with her mom. Her mom was telling her a story about how flowers came to be. Her long blonde hair messed in with Chey's short brown. The sun was warm and bright and the wind was gently blowing. Her mom got up and started to run towards the end of the woods, Chey got up and chased after her. "Mom, wait up!"  
  
Suddenly the dream changed. It was gray and cold; Chey was standing in the middle of a battlefield. Dead elves and wizards were everywhere. She heard screaming and crying in the distance. "Mom! Where are you? Mom?" She walked around looking for her. After about an hour she found her. She was injured badly and was bleeding to death.  
  
"Mom, are you okay?"  
  
"No, baby. I'm afraid I won't be able to make it."  
  
"What do mean, what happened here? Why is everyone dead or hurt? Where is Dad?"  
  
"Your father was killed just moments ago and we were attacked by the Death Eaters."  
  
"What? Who are Death Eaters? What did they want?"  
  
"I can't answer your questions. Go find Délire; she will have to take care of you from now on. Okay?"  
  
"No! No, it's not okay. You are going to stay here with me. Aren't you?"  
  
"Baby, I'm dying. I can't stay, my body won't let me. Do you understand?"  
  
Chey nodded.  
  
"Now, find Délire."  
  
With that her mother took her last breath and closed her eyes. Chey busted into tears and held her mother until night fell.  
  
Chey woke up in tears and gasping for air. It was morning and her roommates were looking at her with amazement. Chey suddenly felt sick to her stomach and ran to the bathroom. After throwing up basically everything she eat the night before, one of her roommates knocked on the door and came in.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"I don't think so. Would you tell Sirius and them to not wait on me? I don't think I'm going to breakfast."  
  
Her roommate nodded and left.  
  
Chey stayed in the bathroom for most of the morning.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius was starting to get worried about Chey. Her roommate came down telling them that she wasn't going to breakfast, and then she missed Herbology and Potions.  
  
Sirius had formed a little crush on her since the day she punched Lily in the face. Remus and James knew about it. So did Felicia and Faith somehow. Another hour went by and still no sign of Chey. Sirius was getting impatient.  
  
"Have any of you guys seen Chey?" He asked his friends  
  
"No we haven't." they all answered  
  
"As I come to think of it, I haven't seen her all day." Faith said. "I hope she's all right."  
  
"Me too." Sirius said.  
  
"Are we worried, Sirius? Are you hoping to see the love of your life today?" James said with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Who said I was in love with her?"  
  
"Come on, we know you don't just like her."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you're constantly talking about her when she isn't around and when she is around you just stare at her. You're starting to act like Remus did before Felicia and him got together."  
  
Sirius didn't answer. He knew he liked her but LOVED her? He thought that was going too far.  
  
Chey finally showed up at Transfiguration class. But she didn't look too good. She was paler than the moon and wasn't in her usual happy mood. All of her friends seemed to notice. They waited until after class to see what was wrong.  
  
"What is the matter, Chey?" Remus asked on the way to Defense Against the Dark Arts class.  
  
"Nothing, I just don't feel good today. That's all."  
  
"Did you go see Madam Binns?" Sirius said concerned  
  
"No, I don't think I need to."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Chey walked into class and didn't pay attention at all. The dream had messed her up worse than she thought. She knew it wasn't just a nightmare, but a flashback of when her parents died. She was only five at the time and didn't understand completely of what happened. She felt dizzy and had a headache.  
  
After class, Chey went straight back to Gryffindor tower but Sirius went with her. She didn't want him there at the moment. She wanted to get some sleep. Whatever she had was making her really tired and nauseated. Before they reached the portrait Sirius stopped her.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need to see Madam Binns?" he asked  
  
She could feel it coming; the dizziness took over first and then the pain. Before Chey could answer she passed out and fell into his arms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Sirius asked Madam Binns  
  
"I don't know, she is really sick and I don't think she'll wake up soon."  
  
Dumbledore, Remus, and the rest came in. Dumbledore looked at Madam Binns and sighed. "It's odd headmaster, I thought elves didn't get sick." She told him.  
  
"They don't." he said  
  
Everyone looked at him in confusion. "Then why is Chey sick?" Felicia asked.  
  
"Because she isn't pureblood elf."  
  
"She's what?" they all asked together.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Sorry I had to do that! But it is getting really late and I have things to do and people to see tomorrow. Next chapter should be REALLY soon! Like maybe tomorrow. Hahahahaahaha! 


	6. Chapter Five: Golden Butterflies

CHAPTER 5: GOLDEN BUTTERFLIES  
  
"What do you mean she isn't pureblood elf?" Faith asked  
  
"Well, have you ever wondered why Chey, an elf, had come to a wizarding school, like here, and not any other elves?" Dumbledore asked  
  
"Actually, yes!" they all said  
  
Dumbledore stood for a moment and thought. "Do any of you remember being told in history class about Mark the Courages?"  
  
"You mean the wizard who led the Great War against the elves two hundred and fifty years ago? Yeah." Remus said wondering as to why this guy had anything to do with this.  
  
"Did any of you find out his real name?"  
  
Everybody shook his or her heads.  
  
"It was Anthony Dellwell."  
  
"So the guy has the same last name as Chey. So what?!" James said  
  
"But that is the thing, stupid. Why do Chey and this Anthony guy have the same last name?" Sirius said. Sirius was eager to know everything he could about Chey.  
  
"Because Anthony Dellwell is Chey's grandfather." Dumbledore informed  
  
"But how can that be, he was the LEADER of a war that was against elves." Severus said  
  
"Yes he was but that was until he was captured and held in prison by the elven army."  
  
"We never heard about that in class. They said he was killed in battle." Remus said  
  
Dumbledore nodded his head. "That is what they want you to think. Only because the wizarding were ashamed of him."  
  
"Why?" Sirius asked  
  
Dumbledore sat in a chair before he continued. "While he was in prison, the elven army would beat and starve him. They thought he should've suffered for all he had done. Well one elven maiden took pity on him, and started to talk to him. When the guards were gone, which was most of the time, she would bring him food and water. She also took care of him. After weeks of this, Anthony soon learned to respect her, which grew into liking her, then to loving her. She showed love towards him as well. When the war was over, the wizards came to get him, but he refused to leave. He decided he wanted to stay with the woman he loved. The wizarding counsel didn't like the idea of one of them being wedded to an elf. So they banned him from ever coming back and told the wizarding world that he had died in battle."  
  
"But that is wrong, being shamed and banned just because you love someone." Faith said  
  
Severus took Faith's hand and held it, intertwining his fingers with hers. Remus put his arms around Felicia and kissed her head. James and Rileigh put their arms around each other. Sirius was now feeling a little uncomfortable. He looked over at Chey and wished she were awake so he could at least try to PRETEND to play around with her and hug and kiss her.  
  
"So, what happened to him after that?" Sirius said looking back over to Dumbledore.  
  
"He married the elven maiden and had a son named Gregory Anthony Dellwell."  
  
"And he would be Chey's father?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"But he went to a wizarding school didn't he?" Rileigh asked  
  
"No, he didn't."  
  
"Why?" Severus asked  
  
"Because the wizarding world still had a grudge against elves and he was half elf. So Anthony taught and trained him. When Gregory had grown to be on his own, he joined the Elvish Army. Anthony died soon after and so did his wife from a broken heart. About twenty years later Gregory met an elven woman who was also in the army, her name was Lorraine Sashet. They fell in love and got married. They were married for over a hundred and seventy years before Chey was born. Then when Chey was about five, Death Eaters attacked the elves and nearly the whole army including Gregory and Lorraine were killed."  
  
Everyone was quiet and all looking at an unconscious Chey.  
  
"How is Chey able to come here, if her father wasn't allowed?" Sirius asked  
  
"Sometime during Gregory and Lorraine's marriage, the wizarding world decided what was the use of hating the elves. The war was long gone, so they accepted them."  
  
Sirius now wanted so much to just hold Chey.  
  
"Okay, all of you. OUT! If you want Chey to get better quicker I need to start now and I don't need any distractions. I'll let you know when you all can come back." Madam Binns demanded.  
  
They all left and went to their towers. Severus had to go and help one of the teachers with some work.  
  
"I should be back in a few minutes." He said  
  
"You better be back." Faith said  
  
"Hey, have I ever lied to you?"  
  
Faith smiled and shook her head. Severus kissed her lips, "I love you." He said and ran off. Faith watched him as he ran towards the dungeons.  
  
"You're crazy about him." Felicia said.  
  
"Yeah, and he's all mine." Faith said  
  
"I hope you guys stay that way."  
  
"Well you and Remus are crazy about each other."  
  
"Yeah, and Remus is all mine."  
  
They both laughed and walked into the Slytherin common room. Nobody was in there; they all were still in the Great Hall. Felicia went towards the girl's dormitories to get something. Before she reached the stairs, Lucius walked out of the shadows and blocked her way.  
  
"I don't have the time or the pleasure to deal with you Lucius. So move aside." Felicia said coldly  
  
"But you didn't say please." Lucius said with smirk  
  
"PLEASE!"  
  
Lucius moved reluctantly aside and watched her walk up the stairs. Once Felicia was in her dorm, she went to her bed and pulled out a book from under her mattress. She went back stairs to find that Faith wasn't there any more.  
  
"Faith?" she said. Then she decided that Severus must of came back and that him and Faith were off making out somewhere. She sat on the one of the couches and got comfortable.  
  
After fifteen minutes went by Felicia got tired of waiting and got up to go look for Faith. When she was about to walk out of the portrait hole, Lucius came from behind her and covered her mouth. She kicked and squirmed trying to get from him, but he was too strong. He said an incantation, and then someone walked into the room. It was Severus, Felicia saw him before she was transported into a dark and wooded place.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Did he imagine it? Did he just see Felicia disappear? Severus stood in shock for a moment, and then he remembered someone was with her. It looked like they were pulling her away. He didn't get to see who it was. That is when he also noticed that Faith was nowhere to be found.  
  
Severus ran out of the Slytherin Tower in search of Sirius and Remus.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucius released Felicia and walked over to a crowd of cloaked figures. Felicia saw Faith sitting with her knees to her chest, looking terrified. Felicia ran over to her, "Are you okay?" Felicia asked. Faith shook her head and then looked up. Felicia looked around her to see what Faith was looking at. A huge hooded figure hovering over her, it grabbed her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chey jumped up and gasped for air. Something wasn't right.she could feel it. Whatever it was, it drove her from sleep. She looked around, she couldn't see that well. Everything was out of focus and she still had a major headache and it seemed to be getting worse. But for how little she saw she could tell she was in the hospital wing. She must have passed out when her and Sirius were coming back from class. Chey sat up straighter and tried to gather all her thoughts. The feeling was getting stronger and she didn't know what to do. Madam Binns wasn't there; she must've left for dinner.  
  
Then in the corner of her eye she saw something. It was a golden shimmer of light. Chey looked over at where it was coming from. there it was again. She got up and put on her shoes, and then she slowly walked over to it. As Chey got closer, the light started to form into something. She couldn't tell what it was due to not seeing well still. When she got to the door of the hospital wing, that is when she knew what it was. It was a butterfly. It was fluttering around the door. Chey went to go and touch it but it went out of the room. She didn't know what was happening, maybe she was still dreaming or her being sick got her seeing things.  
  
She followed it out and watched it go off into a corner of the wall. Chey walked over and saw that it had entered a room, a room that was never there before. She looked down at the dark tunnel that was below stone stairs. The butterfly was now fluttering down at the bottom of them. She climbed down the stairs and reached it, but when she got to where it was it raced off down the tunnel.  
  
"Hey wait!" Chey yelled running after it.  
  
She chased it down for a while and exited out of the tunnel into the cold air of outside. The butterfly was heading towards the forest. Chey didn't know if she should keep following it or to just forget it and go back, but when she turned around the tunnel was gone. This was getting a little too weird. She looked around back at the butterfly that was waiting patiently for her at the edge of the forest.  
  
"What could happen? It is just a stupid mirage. It's not like its real and I need some fresh air. It could help this flu go away." Chey said to herself.  
  
She ran to the edge of the forest and followed it, not knowing what she might find ahead.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus ran into the Great Hall and spotted Remus and Sirius.  
  
"Remus! Felicia is gone." Severus said out of breath.  
  
"What do you mean she is gone?" Remus said looking worried.  
  
"When I walked into our common room someone had her and she disappeared before I could get to her. And not only that, Faith is gone too!"  
  
"We need to get Dumbledore."  
  
"I'll go see if Chey is still where we left her." Sirius said.  
  
Sirius left and Severus and Remus went to warn Dumbledore. When Sirius reached the hospital wing he saw that Chey wasn't there. He quickly ran back and ran into Remus and Severus.  
  
"Chey is missing too." Sirius said  
  
Dumbledore quickly walked up with some people behind him. "We are going to search for them." He said  
  
"We are going with you." The three said together.  
  
"NO! We don't know who kidnapped them and what we might be up against. I need you to stay here incase they show up."  
  
They nodded and Dumbledore and the people left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chey was getting tired and nauseated again. She had been following this thing for ten minutes and she was getting bored of this. Then butterfly stopped, she did to. Chey heard yelling and screaming and as she did the butterfly went to pieces and blew away.  
  
Chey ran to where she heard the noise. She ran into an opening where a crowd of hooded figures circled around two smaller figures. She then noticed that they were Felicia and Faith.  
  
"HEY!" Chey yelled  
  
The hooded figures all looked at her. Felicia was injured pretty badly and Faith was unconscious. The figures started after Chey and she punched one in the face as it came to grab her. It's hood fell off and revealed a man. All of the figures took off their hoods revealing men. One was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"So we have a feisty one here men. Don't you like them that way, I do." One of them said  
  
One of the men came behind Chey and locked his arms around her, making it impossible for her to move. As the others came towards her, Chey kicked one in the balls. He yelled in pain.  
  
"Transport the other two back to the castle. This one will do, difficult but satisfactory."  
  
The men took up Felicia and Faith and disappeared, leaving Chey to the others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
